Esmeralda Lobo (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother, Eduardo Lobo (brother), Carlos Lobo (brother, deceased), unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = When in werewolf form, covered in brown fur with red eyes. | Citizenship = Mexican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Gang leader, criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Paulo Siqueira; Neil Edwards | First = Scarlet Spider Vol 2 12.1 | HistoryText = Esmeralda Lobo was the sister of known mutant criminal Carlos Lobo; she joined him in the search for a young girl which would help them to resurrect their deceased brother. | Powers = Mutant Lycanthrope: Lobo is a mutant with the ability to transform into a humanoid wolf under a full moon. Lobo is not a true werewolf, in that her powers derive from mutation and not from supernatural causes. Lobo resembles supernatural werewolves in that her transformations to lupine form occur at the rising of the full moon. She reverts to human form at dawn. While in this form, Lobo possesses various superhuman attributes. She also retains her full level of intelligence and her ability to speak, though her personality is considerably more vicious and is dominated by blood-lust. *'Superhuman Strength:' While in her lupine form, Lobo is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Lobo's advanced musculature, while in her lupine form, produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for up to 3 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' While in her lupine form, Lobo's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Lobo's lupine reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Lobo's lupine senses of sight, smell, and hearing are as acute as those of an actual wolf. Lobo has infrared vision that enables her to see with perfect clarity even in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced to the point that she can detect sounds ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Her sense of smell is developed to the point that she can track a target by its scent with an impressive degree of success. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like a supernatural werewolf, Lobo has the ability to fully regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues with speed and efficiency far beyond the capabilities of any ordinary human. She can fully recover from multiple gunshot wounds within the span of a matter of minutes. The full limits of her healing powers aren't known. For example, given the fact that Lobo only transforms into a werewolf during a full moon, it isn't known if she can regenerate a lost limb or hold a severed limb in place while the connective tissues regenerate. | Abilities = Even in human form Lobo is a highly conditioned athlete and is faster and more agile than most people. She also has better night vision than most people, though none of these attributes reach into the superhuman range unless she is transformed. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Although Lobo isn't a supernatural werewolf, she is particularly vulnerable to silver. While she can be injured with weapons composed of more conventional materials, such as bullets or knives, she can always heal from them rapidly. If Lobo were to sustain an injury to a vital area of her anatomy, such as her heart, from a silver weapon, she would quickly die. If the silver weapon inflicted a non-lethal injury, she would eventually recover though her recovery time would be considerably longer. Although Lobo's healing powers are extensive, she can be killed if she is decapitated and her head is removed from the vicinity of her body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Lobo is Spanish for wolf. | Links = }} Category:Lupine Form Category:Silver Weakness Category:Crimelords Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multilingual Category:Fur Category:Cannibals